Transference
by The Lion in Winter
Summary: Summary: Something given freely has return once again. HieixYusuke Shounen Ai. Slight OOC


Disclaimer: This story is based on Yu Yu Hakusho - the anime series. I don't own any right to it. I am just borrowing   
Notice: This is my second completed one-shot. Shounen ai.. I going with that..^_^~~  
( ) = thoughts / Mostly Hiei POV   
I tried to go angsty but it didn't work and this is what you get.. 

*-*-*-*Transference*-*-*-*

  
By Emme 

The portal opens and I stand there waiting for him. I can't believe six decades has passed by and near a year since I saw him last. He looks old, wearing faded gray shirt, blue denim jeans and sneakers. His once dark hair turn slightly gray however those eyes with lines under are still the color of dark chocolate. All I want to is run hold him and never let go but I simply stand and wait for him to come to me. 

  
I won't damage the gift I'm receiving, it is quite fragile.

  
It was sunny and bright the day of her funeral just the way she would have like it. She would of enjoying the flower arrangements Kurama made for her. I miss her, it's funny but not surprising that I do, over the years through him I understood why he loved and stood by her even when he wasn't mine and when the illness finally claimed her, I wished her to stay. Even when he wasn't mine I wished for to stay...

She was like him and in my way I fell in a little love for her too.

  
The way she went through life was like a breath of fresh air and sunshine. She was a dear friend even though we saw little of each other. It was my decision for him to love her fully and I could not be there so I left for the Makai the week they were married. I visited the Nigenkai at most times to see my sister and her family.

  
The years in the Makai though violent at times, were finally kind to me. I went through my body's next stage of adulthood and it be awhile before another. I grew taller, my face became longer and not so young and round looking and my hair lengthen (I had some control over that but those few times that I saw him. He casually mentioned that I would look nice with long hair, so the next time he saw me with my changes he smiled and approved the changes. It was also the only time I blushed so openly. To have his attention for a few minutes meant so much and I couldn't help it. I keep my hair long for him and when I brush it I remember his smile. Most people told me I was handsome but I only wanted his notice.

He is coming closer and he's carrying a knapsack and is smiling. I smile back.. I want to go.. but I wait.

After the funeral we went back to the house they lived in and my sister is there with her husband and the children all dressed in the color that I favor so except it is for her. I look at my sister looking at her husband and her worry is evident through that smile she gives him. I know why. She would lose him sooner than later and their friend's death brought that conclusion clear to her. Her hand grazes his cheek and his face falls into the palm of her hand. ( If I didn't know he couldn't love her with everything he had, I would have killed him a long time ago.).

  
She finally turns in my direction and walks over and she is glad that I'm here and she hoped that I would come. I nod and smile back and ask her will you be fine, she reply in positive. "All it takes is a little time and she will become those happy memories of that I will remember her by." She motions me to follow her outside and I do.

  
We are in the garden and I remembered she loved being out here on the few times I visit their home and she would always take me here to sit with her, most times she would describe the flowers Kurama taught her and I never understood why she would take me there but it had some meaning to her so I always complied.

  
One day, a month before she died she took me to the garden filled with last season plants (I knew because she told me. She was truly a devotee of Kurama's.) She patted on the bench looking for me to sit down, so I sat next to her. Of all the times I had visited their home, we had this ritual we would always talk about the plants and I would listen however the next sentence was something I did not suspect..

  
"You love my husband."

  
Not a question but a statement of fact.

"You love him. Please do not deny this."

I was in shock. I tried to remember of all the times I was here to give her any reason, clues to my true feelings. A touch here, a touch there, a conversation that lasted too long.. I became desperate in my own analysis of what to say that I simply forgot that she was still waiting for my answer. 

I didn't deny it and didn't say anymore. She smiled and said.

"Thank You." 

Again, I was at a loss so she continued.

"Thank you for loving him.. letting me raise a family with him," she a little embarrassed bowed, "giving him to me. She lifts her head back up and palms my face, " He is a gift you gave to me to watch over me and to love me without guilt and regret and I will always love you for that." She kissed my cheek and walked away but before she left the garden I heard one last word. "Soon."

  
I did not know that would be the last time I see her alive.

  
My sister got my attention again and hands me a letter,"She wanted you to have this upon her death." she place the gold envelope in my hands and walks back into the house.

"Dear Hiei,

If you receive this letter from Yukina that means I am longer alive or of this world.. Hmm.. I wonder if Botan picks me up on her oar... Sorry, It was too good to resist.

Well, I hope you are well. I am at peace and quiet content knowing I died with people who cared around me.

I hope.. No, I know that you can be enough for the both of us. I sorry if this sounds like orders but you will need to be strong for him to help him through this. I wish that he doesn't grieve more than necessary. I want you to comfort him, it is now your turn to be happy. I am sorry Hiei that I will give him back to you this way but it was the only way I knew how.

He will need you and slowly.. with time the man we both love will return and the feelings the lay beneath for both of you for so long will return as well.

Love Urameshi Keiko

I promised to myself that I will do all she asked and turned back to the house but I didn't notice the blue gem falling to the ground until I heard the clink. I went back, look down and left the house and brought it to the one place that it belong. She always did like jewelry.

  
It was dark when I came back to their home and everybody seem to have left. I find him sitting in the garden and I sit in the tree nearby. He looked so lost and I decided to come down. I only reach five feet away and I stopped and waited for him to say something. He looked up at me and smiled and patted on the seat next to him. I walk slowly and unsure not knowing what the next words that would come out of his mouth. I wanted him to start the conversation, anything but no sound came out and I figured he just needed me to be near him so I sat closer but I did nothing else. 

Five minutes passed and I looked at the sky and all the stars that shine brightly, I was busy looking that I didn't notice the arm sneaking around until I felt the hands pushing me closer. I finally looked at him and the other hand went to the other side of my waist and his head fell on my shoulders then I heard him cry. He rarely cried and I was at a lost but I remembered what Keiko said so I rubbed his back and hugged him and told him everything will get better and any comforting talk and gestures I could think of and then after a while I heard his breathing changed. He was asleep. I picked him up and carried him into his bedroom and I sat on the chair and watch him sleep. I left before he woke up.

(I don't why I did that. I realized my mistake and returned, he had already left..)

He's coming closer and I smile then frown. I want to hold him and tell him that I love him and be here for him but I stand there and look for the sign. His eyes are tired and he is walking slower. (Does he want to be here? Hey something is wrong with this picture..)

  
It has been months since I seen him and all my patience running on nerves now has come down to this moment. Our eyes meet (Is that my heart beating that fast?)

He smiles."Hello, Hiei."  
"Hello Yusuke, Are you well?" (Stupid question I know but it is all I can think of)  
"I'm fine."

  
I break. "Why are you here, I haven't seen you in months. I understand you in mourning but you did not even tell me, leave me a note or something to where you were. I went looking for you when they said you were not home.." I started walking away from him mumbling to myself. "I just could not take it.. I mean he made me wait even more.."(Granted I wasn't alone and faithful, I mean it has been a long time but he was married and even then I was extremely selective). I continued to rant and walk towards the river.

I hear a loud "HEY!" turning to face him. I look no longer enamored just pissed. He stops and walks casually to me running his finger through his hair. (Is it becoming darker?) Before he starts his speech I ask, What is with your hair?"

"Oh that," trying and failing to look innocent, "Well Keiko was getting older and I wasn't so I ask my staff to find a certain illusion for long periods of time that change the way I look. He shook his body and instantly is was the Yusuke Urameshi that I fell for years ago.

  
(I'm simply not impressed.)

  
I continued to walk away. (If I didn't know any better I would have said he was shocked.) I smiled at that.

Too busy being smug at my victory to feel the grab from behind and the head that nested at my shoulders. "You are going to let me explain why I went away?"  
(I thought about it. Maybe you never loved me or loved me enough to stay with me. Never coming to find and come get me back or simply I thought I lost you.) what I said was, "No." I removed his arms and walk on.

"I do love you.. you idiot!"  
(Well, he stopped me.) "So do I." I felt his arms around me again closing in on my stomach and the head back on the shoulders.  
"I needed time to grieve.. and to think on what I'll do next."

I stagger at the answer and ask pensively, "What have you decided?"

"I decided that I am where I want to be.." grabbing tighter. "with you."

Rolling my eyes and smiling, "Are you sure, idiot. You can leave the way you came." feeling the smile on my neck and starting to lose my resolve but I am damned to win this battle. "Ok, I'm leaving, I thought you wanted me but I guess I was wrong." Yusuke let go of me and I heard him walking away and returning to the portal. I'm wondering how long I should stand there.( Twitching.. oh my god. My eye is twitching. I can win.. I can.. I can't..) I turn and start, "Yusuke, I .." the bastard did not walk no more than five feet away from me.

(I will kill him with my bare hands.. I will do so with love.. damn.. the eye twitching... grrr.)

"You think that was funny."  
"Yes."  
"Grrr."  
"What?" he says so innocently.  
"Bastard."  
"I am that. What of it?"

  
I slowly walk over to his smug face and hit him the jaw. (The scene: Clenching of fist= Free, Jaw contact= Also Free, Yusuke in mid-flight= Priceless). A loud thud to the ground brought my mind back to the scene. As soon as he landed I was on top straddling him pinning his hands over his head.

  
I am serious and ask,"You're sure want me?"  
"I needed to let her go so I when I came to you... I was with only you."  
I let go of his hands and rubbed down his arms and look into those sparkling brown eyes, "You could've gotten out from under me already."  
Mischievously,"I know, I like it here." smiling again. Wiggling his body under me and I lose a little control of my own. (Oh, the devil..) "Really," leaning closer so my lips are brushing his lightly. (Oh was that moan for me Yusuke.. Good)   
"Really," then he raised up by the elbows and looking around, "Which territories are we in?"  
I look up from straddled position wondered why he ask a question."Yours."  
"Good. I told them I wouldn't be here for another two days."  
Genuinely curious. "What does one have to do with the other?"  
He grabs my collar bringing me back to his lips, "For the last few months away from you I been dreaming what I will.. what I going do to you. I think two days should cover a little of it."  
I am surprised."A little.."   
Grabbing my collar bringing me back for more kisses. "Well, my little demon it has been almost a year ..." 

  
(Some gift you gave me, Keiko.. nothing but a damn bastard who hmmph...)  
"Stop thinking.. Hiei.. smooch.."

^_^

Fin*-*-*-*

Tell me what you think of it.. I'm strong...No, no I am not.. :D  
To see what I am working on check in my profile for website..


End file.
